


Megan Queen Of The Pokemon

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Tarzan (1999)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: A little girl loses her family and she gets a new one. She gets raised by     a pride of Arcanine and she goes on a Pokemon Journey at 25 years old.





	1. Kala loses her baby Growlithe daughter and she finds a human one.

Kala the nonshiny Arcanine woke up and she saw her Egg glowing brightly. The nonshiny Growlithe Egg broke open and a Level one female appeared with both of her chocolate brown eyes closed. Kala's daughter opened up both of her eyes and she looked around. Growlithe got up and she fell down. Growlithe got up again and she walked around. Sabor a Mightyena found the newborn Growlithe pup and he killed her right in front of everyone. Kala cried for the loss of her baby and she knocked Sabor out with a Critical Hit Flamethrower Move. All of the Arcanines and all of the Growlithes heard a really loud cry coming from a far away treehouse. Kala took off running and she arrived at the treehouse. Kala saw a cradle outside of the treehouse and she walked over to it. Kala saw a newborn baby girl crying and she gently picked her up by the dirty diaper. Kala put the baby girl down and she looked at her. Kala:"Sabor killed your family." "He killed my baby girl." "I'll name you Megan." She said. Megan cooed and she smiled. Kala:"Your diaper needs to be changed." She said. Kala picked Megan up gently and she carried her back to the forest. Sabor came towards Kala and he growled angrily. Kerchak used his Flamethrower Move on Sabor and he knocked him out. The Chapter Ends. I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. Ash and his friends meet Megan who was raised by Pokemon.

25 years later. It's July the 6th 2020. Megan is a 25 year old human that wears a grass skirt around her bottom and a coconut bra around her chest. Megan and her family migrated to Route 2 in the Alola Region. It had happened right after Kerchak had died from a gunshot wound to his chest while trying to protect Megan from some Pokemon Poachers. Megan became a Pokemon Trainer and she captured a whole lot of Pokemon in Luxury Balls. Megan kept all of her Pokemon that she wasn't using inside of a purple backpack and she kept a Team of six Pokemon with her. Megan had found four packets of different stickers in the purple backpack and she used them to keep track of all her Pokemon. Megan couldn't speak the human language and she could only speak in the Pokemon language. Ash Ketchum and his friends walked out to Alola Route 2 with their teacher Professor Kukui. Megan walked over to the other humans and she growled at them. Kala walked over to Megan and she dragged her away by the hair gently. Megan managed to get away from her adoptive mother Kala and she glared at the humans. Mallow:"That girl needs a bath and a haircut." "Oh and her nails need to be trimmed too." She said. Professor Kukui walked over to Megan and he looked at her. Professor Kukui:"Alola miss." "I'm Professor Kukui." He said. Megan:"Megan." She said. Ash:"Where's your family at?" He asked. Megan:"Dead." She said. Kala:"I found Megan when she was just a newborn baby and I've raised her ever since." She said. Megan:"Her name Kala." She said. Lillie:"Megan we can get you some brand new clothes to wear around here and we can get you cleaned up." "Oh and we can also get you into school." She said. Kala:"My little girl has never been in school before." "Please take really good care of her." "My newborn daughter Growlithe died a long time ago." "Sabor the Houndoom did it." She said. Me:"Kerchak our Leader killed him so that he wouldn't hurt me." She said.


End file.
